Transcript: Paynn Rising
Dragon Booster, Episode 27 (Season 2, Episode 11) – Paynn Rising Writer(s): Mark Leiren-Young Director: Sebastian Brodin Transcript written out by Hunterhttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/paynn-rising-t646.html#p940972 All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. All breaks and such with be in italics and in asterisks, All speakers will be in bolded - - - * Opening Credits * watch as Artha and Moordryd are racing through a set of Drag Tubes. RM (Race Marshall): It looks like today's Dragon City's Extreme G Competition is a fight to the finish between Moordryd Paynn and Artha Penn! the Drag tube, Artha activates his thruster gear to pass Moordryd so he's in 1st RM: Penn is really heating things up in the Drag tube!! Sentrus: (an Academy scout) Impressive. RM: (to Sentrus) I told ya Sentrus; out top racers are almost Academy quality. gives him a hard stare and Budge lowers his head Parm: I think she's impressed. Lance: I think she's creepy. obviously hears and scowls Parm: gasp whispering I think she heard you. & Lance start doing things *Back in the tube* Moordryd: Fight fire with fire. thruster gear, pulls ahead of Artha on the ski hill part of the track Parm: Artha, watch out for that... Artha: huh. Dodges Yeah, it would help to warn me before these things pop up. Parm: The way the Academy tracks are constructs it makes it very difficult to predict. Oh oh! & Beau dodge it in time Parm: Well, at least you won the 1st heat yesterday, and it is 2 out of 3. Artha: I need these points just to get into the Academy, and complete my training as the Dragon Boos. WO-AAAHH!!! hits a thing and starts spinning Tooo..fast. Out of controooollll!!! Parm: Repel gear, NOW! activates the gear Moordryd: What? Parm: Now reverse the gear. reverses it Moordryd: NO!! Armeggaddon: Moordryd, mag it loose. Like I showed you. relaxes and channels Decepshun's energy in a form of a mag-push. He hits the ledge where the gear is, so the gear is still attached to a hunk of concrete Artha: What?!? the hunk heading towards them (to Beau) Mag it off!!!! Mags gear off but gets caught in the Aero gear Artha: huh? AHHHHHHHHHHH *falls of track with Beau* laughs Parm: Did you see that? He mag-channelled Decepshun's energy and used it for a mag-push. Only an Academy racer even begin to do that! And I didn't realize Decepshun had such a concentrated level of Pure Black Draconium and… Lance: Parm!! What about Artha?? Beau and Artha hanging on a ledge Artha: Well I guess we better stop hanging around and get ready for the next round. *Cam goes to the finish* RM: And the 2nd heat of the Extreme G Competition goes to Moordryd Paynn. *At the Dragon Eye Tent* Cain: Drac move boss. Where did you learn that? Word: over Yes, where did you learn that? Moordryd: I've been studying Father. Connor (with Artha): Word. Did you teach him that? Those moves are far too dangerous for All City kids. Word: stammering wha...uh.. Connor Penn, what a surprise. I thought you were.. Connor: That you were rid of me for good? Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. Word: huh. Have you re-appeared to breed more of your Gold dragons perhaps? Connor: Not quite as easy as trying to steal them is it? Word: Are you accusing me of something? Do you have proof? Connor: I'll get it. Word: If I catch you trying to ruin my reputation. Artha: scoffs Reputation? Please. Word: I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on you my dear old friend, after all, your son will never make the Academy. And do you know why? Because he is weak. Because he believes in legends and heroes and other hopeless trifles, just like his father. growls, Moordryd laughs silently approaches Sentrus: That's what I like too see boys. A little competitive spirit. You're both very promising, too bad the Academy only has one spot for a racer from Dragon City this year. Connor: One? Sentrus: And I look forward to seeing who takes it over the next few weeks. Young Mr. Paynn, that move you used to stop young Mr.Penn. Conner: Is far too dangerous for competition at this level. Centrus: On the contrary, very drac. I understand your concerns as a parent Conner Penn, but racing has changed since you were a teen. The world of Elite Class is more dangerous than ever. And it is our duty at the Academy to train for that world. Although, if you do not feel your son is ready.. Connor: My son is always ready. Sentrus: We shall see, won't we? (more like glides away) *Break* the Dragon Temple, Connor has his damaged Dragon Priest mask in his hands, staring at it. Artha: How can I make the Academy if you keep on holding back on my training? I've already done the mag-push once as Dragon Booster. Connor: Yes, once. Because you found the place inside you where you truly could release it for the right reasons and not just to win a race. *sighs* Look Artha, this is just like Beau, you can't release the power when you want. When you get to the Academy you'll learn... Artha: Uh news flash Dad. Without learning these powers, I'm not gonna get into the Academy! Connor: Sentrus was wrong today. Moordryd should of been disqualified. Artha: Oh yeah. She seemed really upset Dad. Connor: Artha!! Artha: She said the world's changed Dad, you're world. Connor: One thing that never changes is right and wrong. Those techniques on the All City track are unethical. Nobody else knows how to do them do they? It's like cheating. * In Word's Citadel.* Word: at Penn stables on the screens mmm. We can't let Pen re-open those stables. We cannot risk him breeding any more Gold Dragons!! Moordryd: They're getting a new shipment of new gear and equipment to fix the place up. Want me to steal it? Word: Destroy it!! Penn Stables must never re-open. NEVER!! start walking away Word: Ah, there is one more thing, That mag-push today at the track. Moordryd: I told you, I've been.. studying. activates Citadel's defences*Moordryd dodges trapping gear, jumps over spikes and obstacles, does a "wall run" over all the screens and lands in front of Word panting. Word: You didn't learn that in a book now did you? No matter. I'll find out exactly what your up to one way or another. Like the Academy Scout said, It's a dangerous world...out there...and in here!! *Dragon Temple, Artha and Connor * Artha: So, what's the real story between you and Word anyway? You guys hate each other? Connor: Word and I? No. We have philosophical differences. Artha: Dad, what happened? Connor: When I was being trained by the Dragon Priests, so was Word Paynn. We studied, competed together. We both wanted to compete in the All City races, a chance at the Academy. But after we learned about the Dragon-Human War, I vowed that one day, if he had not already returned, I would try to breed a new Dragon of Legend, a new Beau. But Word had other plans. Word thought dragons had been cheated, he wanted them to rule, as long as he ruled them. He was experimenting in secret, building battle gear, control gear that had been forbidden since the Dragon-Human War. I confronted him and he attacked me. Word's secret didn't last long. He was expelled from the Order and went on to build his Dragon Gear Empire. Word swore revenge, revenge on me and the same revenge his son now takes out on you. Artha: I have to figure out that mag-push again and stop him with it! Connor: No! You have to win with the skills you got Artha. *Near Penn Stables* Moordryd: the Amulet I'm ready. Armeggaddon: Yes. It is time. Unleash the shadow. puts the amulet into the gauntlet and changes into the Shadow Booster and goes on top of Penn Stable roof, riding Decepshun in her Pure Black form Parm: him What... Kitt: What is that? throws down a disruptor mine Lance: Oh no. SB: front of them They call me the Shadow Booster! DB: top of roof They call me the Dragon Booster! mag-pulls they're supplies DB: A mag-pull? SB: Ha ha ha ha ha DB: What? throws the supplies at him, Artha dodges most of them and turns around to see them fall into the abyss. DB: Connor's shipment! around and sees one last box of supplies, and it hits him and Beau DB: AHHHHHHHHH, nooooo! Kitt: Oh no. throws another disruptor mine Lance: huh? Artha/DB: the dust appears*pants Where is he!?! Kitt: He's gone. Lance: What are we gonna do?!?! *Break* *At the track* RM: Welcome. To the final heat of the Dragon City Extreme G Competition. Lance: Artha's VIDD Screen Artha? echoes Artha?! echoes Parm: Snap out of it! Last night was last night and we'll find out about the Shadow Booster soon enough. We have a race today.! Artha: You're right Parm. Moordryd: Tell ya what Penn? I'll send you a postcard from the Academy. Artha: Oh you can write!?! growls and his eye twiches RM: Release the Dragon!! starts, racers jump off a ledge into the Drag tube. Phistus activates thruster gear to pass Kitt and Wyldfyr. A Y turnoff comes, Moordryd goes right, then Artha left, Wulph crashes into the middle. Now the race is at the Ski hill part Parm: Artha, watch out! Moordryd is mag-pushing dozens of targets causing them to pop up in front of Artha, giving him a hard time but he manages to dodge them. Artha: huh? dodges and Moordryd are now beside each other and they start fighting with their staffs Kitt: Later boys! Some of us are still racing! passes mag-pushes a target, making a ramp slide up, he jumps and lands beside Kitt Moordryd: Oh hello again Kitt!! is now at the Leap of Lorius type of track. Racers must go through a holographic target, using Aero and red thruster gear. If you miss the target, you're out of the race. activates his gear Lance: Oh he's good. Really good. Connor: We'll see. Kitt: through the 1st of 3 targets We're through. Good work Wyldfyr! Moordryd: Aero gear slow down, then uses his thrusters to pass Kitt in mid-air, breaking her gear misses the target RM: Kitt Wonn missed the target! She's out of the race!! and Moordryd get through all the targets, and they are now on the ski hill part of the track again. dodges the things, Moordryd uses his mag-push as a mag-jump, he lands farther ahead on the track Artha: Two can play this game. his own mag-push as a mag-jump. Parm: Did you see that? in the air, Artha's left stream of energy flickers and dies. They land back on the track groans Connor: Artha, you're draining Beau's energy. Artha: I have to try something. Connor: sigh Maybe it's time to tell you what you want to know. Maybe times have changed, I've been so busy worrying about not being Word Paynn, maybe... Artha: You know what? You taught me everything I need to know right now. You gave me all the skills I need and taught me that I don't need to cheat. Artha: Ok, now! activates rear rappel gear, it grabs onto a ledge behind them. Beau takes away the sledding gear so he can get a grip on the track. Artha makes the front rappel gear grab onto a gauntlet Parm: Artha, what are you doing? That gear will pull you apart! Artha: I don't think so. REVERSE NOW!! gear start to pull back in, Beau try’s to go backwards Artha: A bit longer boy! groans release both rear then front gear, sending them both hurtling through the air so fast they become a blur. Artha almost slips off because of the speed, but regains his seat. Moordryd looks behind him and sees them coming Moordryd: What? No. and Beau pass him at the finish line in 1st Artha: YES!!..... no, can't stooooop!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! all of a sudden mag-pushes the wall, trying to stop before they hit it. Lance: Huh? Artha: breathes Huh, that was close, huh boy? replies with a happy groan Lance: Did you see that? Parm: See it, yes! Believe it, no! Connor: He believes Parmon. Artha believes it. Artha: Good job boy! RM: What a finish!! Sentrus Now that was Academy class! Sentrus: Yes, it was. Very drac Mr. Penn, very drac. *Moordryd approaches Artha* *At Penn Stables* Artha: Sorry I went all Red draconium on ya Dad. You were right. Connor: No, you were right. I was so focused about Word and our past that I nearly forgot about your present. Instead of telling you what you couldn't do, I should have been helping you believe what you could do. Lance: And after a day like today, I believe that what we should all do is to play a *reaches for the game* nice, big game of Battle Ground Dragon. Connor: Actually Lance, I believe you still have homework to do. Lance: I miss Mortis. *Everyone looks at Connor nervously* Connor: his deeper Mortis voice I am Mortis. Lance: shocked Huh? start laughing, then everyone else joins in. * Ending Credits * *The End* References https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/paynn-rising-t646.html#p940972 Category:Paynn Rising Category:Transcripts